


Working Out the Kinks

by Marvel_fanatic



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Andley - Freeform, BVB, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_fanatic/pseuds/Marvel_fanatic
Summary: Oneshot written for http://andleyimagine.tumblr.comPrompt: Ashley sleeps awkwardly in his bunk and ends up hurting his neck/back. Andy takes care of him and attempts a massage





	Working Out the Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> Just a oneshot. Fluffiest thing I've ever written with absolutely no angst involved at all.

Andy chugged his third water bottle, they had just finished the show. His entire body ached from running out and singing for an hour, wiping his face with a towel as he made his way back to the dressing room in the venue. They were already halfway though tour and it felt like they had just started. He pushed the door to the dressing room open, the scent of hairspray and alcohol hitting his nose instantly as he tossed the towel on one of the empty chairs.

He looked up seeing Jinxx and Jake standing next to the mini fridge talking about something, CC was on his phone. His eyes drifted over to Ashley, who was laying back on one of the couches face showing discomfort as he rubbed his neck. Andy frowned, he remembered Ashley seeming more stiff during the show, not running around as much, and not head banging with the guys during the breakdowns.

“You okay babe?” He asked once he made his way over to Ashley, standing next to the couch.

“Fine.” Ashley groaned as he sat up and patted the spot on the couch next to him, Andy smiled softly, Ashley was always exhausted after shows and an exhausted Ashley led of a cuddly Ashley. He sat down on the couch and Ashley laid back down, head in Andy’s lap.

“I know you’re not fine Ashes, you were acting differently during the show.” Andy said softly, running his fingers though Ashley’s soft hair, gently detangling the knots that had formed during the show.

“Just a little stiff.” Ashley shrugged, “Slept weirdly last night, think I did something to my neck. Head banging during the show didn't really help it.” He chuckled lightly.

“Probably not.” Andy smiled down at his boyfriend. “We’ve got a stop over tonight, how does a massage sound?” He questioned.

“Amazing, I’m so stiff.” Ashley mumbled. “Massage me where I’m stiff?” Ashley questioned, a spark of lust in his eyes as he smirked up at Andy who just shook his head and snorted lightly at Ashley’s line.

“How about you wait till we get to the hotel before start trying to seduce Andy, Ash?” CC’s voice broke into their conversation.

Andy blushed lightly, breaking eye contact with Ashley and looking up at the drummer, “Sorry Chuppy.”

“I’ll accept the sorry when you two stop eyefucking each other whenever you’re in the same goddamn room together.” CC laughed before going back to his phone.

“My boyfriend is hot, can you blame me?” Ashley asked CC.

“You’re horrible Ash.” Andy snorted in laughed.

“Yeah…but you love me.” Ashley smirked at Andy, intertwining their fingers together.

“Yeah…unfortunately.” Andy smirked back.

“Hey!”

_________________________________________________________________________________

Ashley groaned, standing in the elevator rubbing his neck, trying to knead the knot in his neck, he had started to feel it in his back halfway through the show, probably from due to the guitar hanging off of him.

“You sound like you’re in a lot of pain.” Andy’s worried voice interrupted his thoughts.

“I’m fine, it’s a bit in my back too, changing guitars every other song didn't help, especially with the different strap widths.” Ashley sighed, rolling his shoulder trying to work out some of the stiffness in it.

“5 more minutes and I’ll help you.” Andy smiled kissing the top of Ashley’s head.

“Thanks babe.” Ashley smiled up at his slightly taller boyfriend.

“No problem Ash, I’m here to help.” Andy smiled, the two separating slightly when the elevator opened, they still weren't public with their relationship and didn't want to be accidentally outed before they could come out on their own terms.

Andy opened the door to their hotel room, tossing his overnight bag on the large queen sized bed and slipping his leather jacket off. Looking around the hotel room he smiled, it was a little nicer compared to the others earlier on tour. His smile widened when his eyes landed on the bathroom.

“Babe.” He called to Ash who was pulling his boots off.

“Yeah?” Ashley questioned, looking up at him.

“There’s a bathtub, big enough for the both of us. Think that’ll help relax you?” Andy questioned, already knowing the answer.

“Hell yes, especially with you in there with me.” Ashley winked at him causing Andy to roll his eyes.

“Are you always horny?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, it’s a very serious medical condition.” Ashley replied as he stripped his own jacket.

“Sure thing.” Andy laughed at Ashley’s response as he made his way to the bathroom and started the bath, making sure the water was running warm before plugging the tub and looking through the cabinets for some type of bubble bath. He grinned when he spotted epson salts, perfect for easing Ashley’s neck and back muscles.

He dumped some of the salt in to let it dissolve, turning off the water and turned around to see Ashley standing in just his boxers, he couldn't help it as his eyes wash over Ashley’s body as he bit his lip ring.

“Like what you see Biersack?” Ashley questioned with a smirked as he walked by Andy, stripping his last piece of clothing before getting in and relaxing in the bath.

“Well, I am dating you.” Andy replied with a smirk before stripping his own clothes and climbing in behind Ashley, it was slightly awkward considering their size difference, even though Andy was taller, he was skinnier than Ashley, so he did feel squished. He pushed away his feelings of discomfort and settled into the water, letting it relax him as well as he cupped the water and brought it up, letting it run down Ashley’s neck and back. Ashley sighed, leaning back again Andy as he felt his muscles starting to relax.

“Ash stop.” Andy laughed pushing against Ashley’s back, “You’re gonna squish me.”

“Sorry babe.” Ashley chuckled, leaning forward giving Andy some space in the tub.

Andy reached forward and started to gently knead a knot on Ashley’s back. “Wow you really did fuck up your back.” He laughed as he felt the size of the knot and saw how Ashley tensed when he continued to kneed it

“Trust me I can feel it.” Ashley mumbled rolling his shoulder again, relaxing into Andy’s touch. He jumped in the tub when he felt Andy’s hands brush against his side, only Andy knew he was extremely ticklish.

“Andrew I swear to god I will drown you in this goddamn bathtub if you tickle me.” Ashley growled.

“Chill Ash.” Andy laughed, “You love me too much for that, plus I was just tracing your tattoos.” He smiled leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Ashley’s neck. Ashley grumbled in defeat but smiled lightly, knowing Andy was right. He loved the younger man, he’d watched Andy grow from a young and reckless teenager into a smart, slightly less reckless man. Achieving his dreams, one after the other as their band continued to grow, fan by fan, album by album, award by award, country by country. The blue eyed beauty had stolen his heart and ran with it, and he didn't want it returned.

Time passed and the water eventually turned too cold for the couple. The soon found themselves in their current position, Ashley facedown on the bed in only his skin tight boxer briefs, Andy in the same amount of clothing as he straddled Ashley’s waist and was slowly working out the remaining knots that were causing his boyfriend’s discomfort.

Andy smiled down at Ashley who had just about melted into the mattress, spread eagle, completely limp, breathing slowly and softly, with the occasional grunt when Andy found a new knot to work on. Andy had been slowly working out the various knots and kinks in Ashley’s neck and back for almost an hour now, but he didn't mind, anything to help Ashley so he wouldn't be in pain anymore. His long skinny fingers continued to knead Ashley’s skin as he felt the knot slowly give way.

“That was the last one I think.” Andy mumbled, leaning down to kiss Ashley’s neck, then trailing light kisses down Ashley’s spin, peppering them until he reached the waistline of Ashley’s underwear.

“Thank you Ands.” Ashley mumbled tiredly, voice soft and gently, he was close to falling asleep.

“It was my pleasure Ashes.” Andy smiled gently, getting off Ashley and laying down next to him, Ashley instantly changing their position so they were under the blanket and wrapped in each others arms, legs intertwined.

“Don’t fuck up your neck again Ash.” Andy whispered tiredly pecking Ashley’s lips.

“I don’t plan to.” Ashley smiled softly at his boyfriend, wondering what in the world he did to deserve having this amazing man in his arms. “But if I do I know you’ll be there to help.”

“But what if I don't feel like it?” Andy smirked.

“You can’t stand seeing me in pain babe, I know you’ll help me.” Ashley retorted with his own tired smirk.

“Well maybe just one time.” Andy continued.

“Will you just shut up and kiss me?” Ashley laughed, he had always loved the amount of sarcasm and sass contained in Andy’s small frame, but right now he just wanted his annoying boyfriend to shut up and kiss him.

“You could’ve asked me before.” Andy smirked leaning closer to Ashley, their lips brushing against each others.

“Biersack.” Ashley warned. Andy rolled his eyes with a smile before closing the space in between them, lips pressed again Ashley’s in a kiss filled with passion and love they held for one another.

“I love you.” Ashley whispered as they pulled apart.

“I love you more.” Andy smirked, ready to start another banter battle with Ashley, who just groaned and snuggled farther into Andy.

“Goodnight Andy.”

“Goodnight Ash.”

The couple fell asleep in the arms of the one they loved, knowing that the other would still be there when they woke up, as well as being there for the rest of their life.

**Author's Note:**

> I also may have submitted this for a writing class at school so feedback would be appreciated. Thanks so much guys!


End file.
